Vida Nueva
by Hinayo
Summary: Colección de drabbs y oneshots posguerra, homenajeando a los personajes y otros diversos momentos de éstos. Hoy: Zuko le sonrió con amor y se tomó su té entre toses y maldiciones. Odiaba estar enfermo, se sentía como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Lean y disfruten. OwO.
1. Vida Nueva

Aquí he venido yo con esta serie de drabbles y oneshots. Se preguntarán, ¿qué hace esta mujer publicando sobre Avatar? Pues, me vi la serie recientemente y desarrollé un nuevo amor por el Kataang y todos los personajes.

Éste será un conjunto de diversos drabbles y oneshots, posguerra, incluyendo de La Leyenda de Korra (¿qué puedo decir? Amo la pareja de Mako y Korra). Lo he hecho porque me parece que en el libro aire se debió haber hablado más acerca de los años siguientes a la Guerra de los Cien Años.

Espero que lo disfruten, al contrario que mi otra historia (Viajes), ésta creo que la actualizaré rápido porque mi obsesión por la serie está aumentando significativamente y ya tengo escritos otros drabbs.

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Vida Nueva**

_By: hinayo-sempai_

Parejas: Kataang, Maiko

Resumen: Aang y los demás disfrutaban de sus vidas, porque éstas, luego de tanto sufrimiento y huidas, era simplemente... perfecta. La mejor recompensa para todos sus esfuerzos de lograr la paz.

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, ni Zuko ni Aang me pertenecen, no son de mi invención. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon (para mi gran tristeza), éste drabb fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Aang ignoró deliberadamente los gritos de Sokka.

Katara miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y siguió hablando con Ty Lee quien, luego de haberse unido a las guerreras Kyoshi, se había ganado la amistad no sólo de Suki, sino de la mismísima Katara.

Mai, contrariando su habitual seca y gélida personalidad, se reía de Zuko por entre los dientes. El recién coronado Señor del Fuego estaba sentado al lado de Aang, con los brazos cruzados y un ligero tic en el ojo derecho. Aang lo miró de soslayo y notó que de sus manos se desprendía un leve humo gris y un olor a quemado muy particular. Definitivamente, Sokka ese día estaba especialmente insoportable.

Toph estaba disfrutando de la humeante taza té que le sirvió la madre de Zuko, recientemente encontrada en el bosque cerca a la Villa Makapu, al noroeste del Reino Tierra.

Ursa le estaba comentando a Suki sobre las premoniciones de la tía Wu que, aunque inservibles en muchos casos, eran muy alentadoras.

Sokka, bueno, Sokka se había vuelto loco: no paraba de contar chistes, muchos de ellos malísimos. Zuko no quería decirle que callara, por miedo a una intimidante mirada de Katara, una amonestación de su madre o una risita burlona de Mai, cuyo humor había mejorado mucho desde que Zuko volvió a su vida, hacía dos años.

Dos años habían pasado desde que terminó la guerra y, con ella, todas las matanzas y hostilidades provenientes de la Nación del Fuego. Aang había empezado una vida pacífica, rehuyéndole lo más que podía a los diplomáticos de las tres naciones. Zuko, muy a su pesar, había tenido que aceptar las clases para el control de la ira que tanto como Mai como muchos de sus amigas le recomendaron. Su maestro era Aang.

Katara, contrariando las tradiciones de la Tribu Agua del Norte, había servido de aliciente para que muchas mujeres se instruyeran como Maestras Agua, no para curar, sino para luchar y enseñar a sus hijos e hijas cómo defenderse. Las dos Tribus Agua estaban mucho más unidas que nunca. Se habían producido muchas migraciones de personas del norte hacia el sur, volviendo a poblar La Tribu Agua del Polo Sur de maestros Agua. Las murallas que antaño cayeron bajo los ataques de los Invasores del Sur volvieron a construirse, la soledad dejó aquella pobre tribu. Los hombres volvieron con sus mujeres y sus hijos.

Suki y Sokka se habían casado hacía ya seis meses. Vivían en la Isla Kyoshi, ya que Suki se negó a dejar a sus queridas hermanas luego de haber estado todas en prisión. Ty Lee había instruido a ella y a las demás guerreras en el arte del bloqueo de chi. Aunque ellas no lo utilizaran casi nunca al no ser maestras, les servía de utilidad a la hora de lidiar con los rebeldes que habitaban cerca a su isla, que en su odio y rencor dañaban todos los barcos que salían del Reino Tierra llenos de mercancía hacia la Nación del Fuego. Suki y Ty Lee habían encontrado la forma de inmovilizar totalmente personas por medio de ésa técnica.

Aang volvió a mirar a Zuko y notó que el humo se volvía cada vez más denso. Una llamita apareció en su mano izquierda. Aang, aún a costa de su propio dolor, hizo como si tuviera ganas de estornudar y, en el último momento, volteó la cara hacia Zuko. Todo el aire que salió de su boca apagó el humo y la llama de su mano, y Aang salió disparado hacia la parte trasera del restaurante de té de Iroh, llevándose por delante la bandeja que Ursa hacía unos momentos sostenía en sus manos.

Zuko, aún sentado en el suelo, estaba despeinado y sus ropas marrones, mezcla de la vestimenta común del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego, estaban completamente desarregladas. El cabello de un lado de su cabeza estaba alzado y desordenado, mientras que el otro no. La parte derecha de sus ropas estaba pegada a su cuerpo, y un pedazo de su saya había llegado hasta su cara. Era una visión muy graciosa.

Sin poder contenerse más, el Señor del Fuego corrió hacia la parte trasera del restaurante de su tío, disparando grandes llamaradas de fuego por los puños.

Inmediatamente, todos se asomaron a la puerta, incluido Momo. Ursa temía por el bienestar de su furioso hijo, Sokka se carcajeaba y Katara se preocupaba por Aang.

—¿Te has dado cuenta? ¡Lo sacaste de sus casillas! ¡Sabía que no debía haberte dicho sino hasta más tarde que Suki está embarazada! —gritó Katara, empapándolo de té caliente.

Toph se echó a reír con ganas. Todo eso le resultaba divertido. De lejos, podía "ver" a Zuko acribillando a Aang a fogonazos. El avatar intentaba razonar con él, recordándole lo que le había enseñado en sus clases para el control de la ira. Puede que Zuko se hubiera vuelto muy bueno en esos últimos dos años, pero si había algo que no podía domar era su pésimo temperamento.

—¡No había necesidad de llenarme de té, Katara! ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no puedo celebrar que seré padre?

—Sí, pero no de esa forma. —Suki se tapó la boca para que Sokka no la escuchara reírse. Toph golpeó una mesa con ganas, desternillándose de la risa. Mai había vuelto a su habitual carácter frío, pero por dentro se burlaba de Zuko. Cuando éste último se calmara, le soltaría algún comentario mordaz acerca de su temperamento.

—¿Es que acaso hay formas para celebrar? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —Katara le quitó todo el té caliente del cuerpo y las ropas y volvió a echárselo encima.

—¡Te dije que no me gusta que me digas así!

—¿No estarás embarazada tú también, de casualidad? —insinuó Sokka, limpiándose la cara con la manga de su camisa. Katara se sonrojó furiosamente y se alejó de allí, muda. Ese comentario la había descolocado por completo. Toph aplaudió fuertemente, vitoreando a Sokka. Era impresionante que lo que molestara a algunos a ella le resultara tan divertido.

La preocupación de Ursa llamó la atención de Toph, y ésta, comprensiva, le dijo que no tenía nada de lo qué preocuparse. Zuko sería incapaz de dañar a Aang, y Aang sería incapaz de herir a Zuko. Lo máximo que podía hacer era mandarlo a volar por los aires usando aire o tierra control.

—Se lo digo, señora. Pies Ligeros es tan compasivo como una niña. —A Ursa eso no la reconfortó mucho: Toph había sido una niña cuando se convirtió en la bandida ciega, y si algo sabía de ella es que no tenía piedad a la hora de darle una paliza a alguien. Y su hija Azula, bueno, Azula era un caso aparte.

Zuko siguió peleando con Aang, ahora más por placer que por ira. Iroh llamó la atención de todos trayendo una humeante bandeja con pato rostizado. Sokka, cuyo amor por la comida casi tendía a rivalizar con el que sentía por Suki, corrió hacia la mesa. Katara bufó por lo bajo, le dijo idiota y se levantó, con el mentón bien alto. ¿Y qué si había dormido con Aang? Sólo de pensarlo se sonrojó salvajemente, aunque sabía que eso no pasaría sino dentro de muchos años, cuando por fin se casaran. Porque él le pediría matrimonio algún día, ¿verdad?

—¡Oigan, ustedes, dos, niñas lloronas, si no se apuran, me comeré yo su comida! —Zuko chasqueó la lengua y le sonrió a Aang, quien se echó a reír, feliz.

Zuko se apresuró y llegó hasta Mai, quien lo tomó del brazo y le dijo algo al oído, haciéndolo sonrojar. Aang, desde donde estaba, vio a una perturbada Katara y una sonriente Toph. Suki y Ty Lee se reían entre dientes mientras miraban a Mai y a Zuko, y Ursa había empezado a charlar amenamente con Iroh.

No podía creer que hacía apenas tres años estuviera metido en un iceberg, huyendo de su destino. No podía creer que hacía apenas tres años su mayor fuera Zuko, y ahora eran mejores amigos. No podía creer que la guerra hubiera acabado, gracias a él y sus amigos.

Y sobre todo, no podía creer que la que un día fue sólo la chica que le gustaba y que no le prestaba atención, ahora sintiera lo mismo que él.

Su vida, en definitiva, era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo habérselo imaginado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¡Me nació escribirlo! ¡Mi Word y yo lloramos de la felicidad cuando terminé éste drabb! ¿Y ustedes qué piensan, review o tomatazos?


	2. Visita

¡He vuelto! (Aunque un poco triste por tener tan poquitos reviews...) Mi word y yo ya teníamos esto escrito desde hacía semanas, así que decidí postearlo a pesar de que mi maquinita de drabbs no gustara tanto...

Espero que les guste, ya que mi word y yo vivimos de reviews (?)

Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Visita**

_By: hinayo-sempai_

Parejas: Kataang

Resumen: Porque visitar a una amiga no estaba mal cuando ibas de camino a ver a tu querida novia.

Disclaimer: ¿Cuánto creen que me costará comprarle Avatar a Michael Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko?

* * *

Aang decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Seis meses de nomadismo por el Reino Tierra lo tenían francamente cansado. A pesar de que su pueblo fuera el de los nómades aire, él tenía un motivo para elegir el sedentarismo: Katara. La maestra agua que siempre lo esperaba en la Tribu del Sur era su razón para fijar un sitio en el cual quedarse.

Le escribió una carta a Katara y la envió con un mensajero del Reino Tierra. No quería imaginar lo que le pasaría a un pobre halcón apenas llegara a la zona meridional. Moriría de frío a mitad de camino.

En su camino hacia la Tribu Agua del Sur, decidió pasar por Yu Dao, la ciudad donde Toph Beifong tenía su academia de metal control.

Antes de bajar del lomo de Appa, se sorprendió al ver seis muchachos entrenando con ella. Según Sokka, ella sólo tenía tres estudiantes.

Toph les gritó "lirios hepáticos" y siguió con lo suyo. Aang saltó al suelo y ella lo recibió con un cariñoso bloque de piedra. El muchacho lo esquivó con su habitual gracilidad y rapidez, y cayó al suelo, saludándola, aunque amonestándola por tan empático saludo.

—¡Pies Ligeros! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Ba Sing Se con Zuko? —preguntó Toph, acercándose a él. Aang, que a sus dieciséis años era mucho más alto que ella, se tuvo que agachar para poder abrazarla decentemente.

—No, él… decidió fugarse con Mai. Dice que no soporta más su trabajo. —Aang se sobó la cabeza y rio nerviosamente. Toph se carcajeó fuertemente y le dio un puño en el hombro. Aang, acostumbrado a esas extrañas muestras de cariño, no le dijo nada.

Aang se sentó en el bloque de piedra que Toph había creado y ésta creó otro para sentarse ella. Aang sólo estaba de paso, no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Quería ver a Katara. Toph le comentó acerca de su academia y Aang, disculpándose por su descortesía, saludó a sus atónitos estudiantes. Todos miraban con la boca abierta a su maestra y al Avatar. A veces se les olvidaba que ella era una de las heroínas de la Guerra de los Cien Años.

—¿Y tú también estás de vacaciones? —preguntó Toph. En Yu Dao no se sentía mucho el verano, pues estaban en primavera casi todo el año.

—Sí, voy a la Tribu Agua del Sur. Por cierto, Suki también está allí, deberías venir.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí, donde puedo ver. Cuando se vayan a Kyoshi iré con mucho gusto.

Aang la miró y negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente, Toph Beifong nunca cambiaría. Pero le daba igual a él y a los demás. Eso era lo que les gustaba de ella.

* * *

¿Tomatazos o reviews? (¡Reviews, por favor! ¡Me hacen muy feliz!) No sé ustedes, pero en cierto modo, éste drabb me pareció un poco tierno. ¿Qué dicen? Ya tengo preparado el otro, mwuajajaja, pero no lo postearé si no recibo comentarios (?). No mentiras, lo postearé ésta semana.


	3. Cosas insustanciales

Hooolaaa! Perdón por la demora, pero es que no me atrevía a publicar!

Ya lo tenía hecho, pero no podía parar de pensar "¿y si no les gusta?" "¿Y si me matan a tomates?" "¿Y si no me dejan reviews?" Lo escribí en un momento de inspiración, y quiero que les quede claro algo acerca de ésta "máquina de drabbs": sé que no me enfoco mucho en el trabajo que ellos tienen que pasar para reconstruir al mundo, y precisamente este conjunto se llama vida nueva porque lo considero una recompensa por todo lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar en tiempos de guerra. Es hora de que sean felices y se diviertan, ¿no? De que tengan una nueva vida, lejos de preocupaciones.

Además, planeo hacer otro fic al respecto, donde sí me enfoque en los aspectos políticos y ahonde más en las relaciones de los personajes. ¿Qué les parece la idea, les gustaría? Sé que soy un asco de actualizadora, pero lo que me sucede es que cuando tengo algo, no me parece lo suficientemente bueno, o lo suficientemente largo, y la verdad es que yo vivo de la opinión del lector (por eso word y yo nos deprimimos cuando no recibimos reviews). He estado pensano acerca de este fic, pero quiero saber qué tal. Sé que hay muchos así, y yo quiero hacerlo un poco diferente, pero necesito algo de opinión. ¿Sería bueno que lo hiciera?

En fin, me dejo de parla y les dejo el capi.

* * *

**Vida Nueva**

_By: Hinayo-sempai_

Parejas: Kataang, Maiko

Resumen: Y ella aprovechaba eso cada vez que estaban solos: lo engatusaba para que la cargase entre sus brazos y ella se las apañaba para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras lo besaba.

Disclaimer: Porque yo amo Avatar, pero no es mío... ta dan da dan...

* * *

Katara los miró de hito en hito. Sokka y Suki, un poco más lejos, hacían lo mismo. Toph no se preocupó de ello, ella ya tenía una clara percepción de las cosas. Mai estaba a su lado, suspirando continuamente. Ella ya tenía pensamientos de los cuales no dudaba en ningún instante.

Ty Lee se movía de un lado para otro, examinándolos a los dos.

Aang y Zuko se miraron, nerviosos. El último se sentía como cangunejo sometidos a pruebas de maquinaria de la Nación del Fuego, pero claro, eso nunca se lo diría a Aang. Conociéndolo, sería capaz de volar, destrozar, clausurar y embargar todas las fábricas y compañías del país. Todo de forma pacífica y con ayuda de Katara, claro.

—¿Quién creen ustedes que es más alto? —preguntó Katara al fin, alejándose de ellos y en pose pensativa. Era algo estúpido, sí, pero una vez que la duda surgió, no pudieron disiparla.

Toph respondió inmediatamente, y pagada de sí misma:

—Aang.

—Zuko. —dijo Sokka, examinándolos a los dos. Mai la apoyó y Ty Lee sollozó al no decidirse.

Katara, neutral, siguió observándolos. Suki entrecerró los ojos, enfocó a un nervioso Aang y luego dio su voto a favor de él.

Estaban en la Isla Ember. La casa de la Familia Real, antes deshabitada, dañada, saqueada y polvorienta, había sido redecorada, cortesía de Ty Lee, Suki y Katara. Como ya nadie huía de la nación del Fuego ni de sus gobernantes, no había razón para no pasarla bien. El techo había sido reconstruido, y las habitaciones destruidas por la última pelea de Aang con Zuko habían sido reparadas. Ty Lee se horrorizó ante semejante falta de la estética.

—¡Con razón no querían volver a este lugar! ¡Las cortinas no combinan con el estilo de las ventanas y el suelo está muy sucio! —gritó.

Zuko se había "fugado" con su prometida, saturado de trabajo. El papeleo había pasado a ser su mayor enemigo. Al lado de la montaña de formularios y documentos que tenía que firmar y leer todos los días, su hermana Azula pasaba a ser una de sus mejores amigas. Y no, sus sirvientes no podían ayudarlo con los papeles. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo al Señor del Fuego al imaginarse su oficina llena de montañas y montañas de papeles listos para que él se aburriera. Fijo no podría entrar siquiera. En esos momentos, incluso la sala del trono pasaba a ser cómoda para él.

Aang, en cambio, al no ser rey de nada, sólo tenía que viajar y viajar. Eso ponía a prueba todo lo aprendido por los monjes, porque no soportaba separarse de Katara, quien hacía más de un año había pasado a ser su "amorcito". Sokka procuraba alejarse de ellos para no tener que soportar tanto "ugui". Aunque en algunas ocasiones ella lo acompañaba, no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo, porque tenía responsabilidades en la Tribu Agua del Sur. Las numerosas migraciones de la gente del norte habían vuelto a llenar la aldea de pequeños maestros agua. Maestros que ella se encargaba de instruir en el arte del Agua Control.

Katara, a pesar de odiar la sangre control, había tomado algunos consejos de Hama. Como por ejemplo, sacar agua del aire, o de las flores que estuvieran prontas a marchitarse. Katara se encargaba de enseñar eso en el buen sentido, sin fines malévolos como arrebatarle la vida a la naturaleza. Aunque debía admitir que un muy mal presentimiento se había abierto paso en su corazón desde hacía no mucho. Una hiriente sensación de angustia la llenaba con frecuencia en las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Aang, bastante hastiado con la situación que se presentaba, movió la arena de la playa con un movimiento de su pie y los colocó a él y a Zuko uno de espaldas al otro. El Señor del Fuego se cruzó de brazos y dejó que Sokka, quien había sacado una vara de madera de quien sabe dónde, les midiera la altura de los hombros. Katara, Suki y Ty Lee se acercaron, curiosas.

Aang era más alto que Zuko por apenas unos centímetros.

A Zuko se le desencajó la mandíbula y Mai suspiró. Toph empezó a decirles a todos ellos "se los dije", y Ty Lee y Suki se miraron entre ellas. Sokka los miró a los dos, señalándolos con cara extraña. Katara parpadeó varias veces.

Era imposible que ese muchachito de doce años que Katara y Sokka habían encontrado en un iceberg fuera más alto que Zuko, que a su vez, con catorce años, era alto para su edad.

—¡Pero si cuando te conocí eras un enano! —gritó Sokka, mirando la vara como si ésta le hubiera mentido.

—Ha, ha. Me muro de risa, Sokka. —dijo Aang, sintiéndose levemente ofendido. A pesar de que al ser monje las cosas terrenales como la belleza no deberían importarle, no podía evitar que a veces su vanidad saliera a flote, así fuera en cantidades mínimas.

Katara miró a Aang de pies a cabeza y luego se puso a su lado, como si con eso pudiera corroborar la información. Aunque claro, ella ya sabía que él era mucho más alto que ella: para besarla tenía que inclinarse. Y ella aprovechaba eso cada vez que estaban solos: lo engatusaba para que la cargase entre sus brazos y ella se las apañaba para enredar sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras lo besaba.

Zuko se volvió hacia Aang y, tomándolo por un hombro, lo puso frente a él. Con su mano, midió la altura de su cabeza y luego la movió hacia Aang. Su mano quedaba en la coronilla de éste.

Suki silbó, impresionada, y Ty Lee hizo lo mismo que Katara.

—Me acuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez: Yo era la más baja de mis hermanas, ¡y aún así era más alta que tú! –le dijo. Aang volvió a sentirse ligeramente ofendido.

—Eso no me lo hubiera esperado— dijo Mai, al fin y al cabo, aunque no le importaba para nada esa estupidez. Las cosas como la altura no le importaban, para ella Zuko estaba perfecto así.

—¡Vamos, Mai! No seas tan impersonal, acabamos de hacer un inservible pero curioso descubrimiento —dijo Ty Lee, acercándosele y tomándola de las manos.

—Te acabas de contradecir, Ty Lee —le dijo. Su voz seguía siendo tan gélida como siempre, aunque un dejo de diversión y ternura se dejó entrever en su inflexión.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, señalándose a sí misma y llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. Eso era estúpido. Pero luego se aseguró de tomar nota mental de que se le estaban empezando a pegar algunas mañas de su prometida.

—Esta situación es estúpida —murmuró. Aang lo escuchó, y no pudo evitar responderle por lo bajo:

—Normalmente no tiendo a insultar las cosas o a las personas, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Zuko lo miró de soslayo.

—Tienes una muy mala idea en tu cabeza acerca de lo que es insultar. Decirle estúpido a una situación no es insultar, decirle imbécil-tarado salido de una mina de desechos de Rino Komodo a una persona lo es.

Aang se espantó.

—¿Le has dicho así a alguien? —inquirió, mirándolo como si fuera un monstruo.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz. —susurró, con tono tétrico. Aang tragó en seco. Se lo imaginó gritándole toda clase de bestialidades (si es que él era capaz de imaginar siquiera una bien fuerte) a cualquier persona mientras ejercía de príncipe recién desterrado a sus catorce años. No era muy difícil, la verdad.

Toph lo lanzó por los aires con un bloque de piedra y Zuko casi cae al mar, de no ser porque de sus dos manos surgieron dos llamaradas que lo mantuvieron en el aire.

—¡Ya verás de lo que _yo _soy capaz, princesita! ¡En guardia! ¡Soy el Señor de la Sandía, y ni tú, Princesita de Fuego, ni Pies de Bailarina lograrán vencerme! —gritó, riendo. Zuko inmediatamente empezó a hostigar a Toph con inmensas llamas, molesto porque su nuevo apelativo. Aang se pegó en la frente y suspiró. Ya no era Pies Ligeros, no, ahora era Pies de Bailarina. Toph sí que sabía cómo bajarle la autoestima a las personas.

—¡No soy una princesita! –Mai se echó a reír por lo absurdo de su confesión. Zuko, al ver que su amada novia salía de su asidua falta de calidez ante un comentario dirigido a él, se molestó aún más.

—Zuko, recuerda que no debes perder la calma. Es más, recuerda todo lo que hemos visto en las clases para el control de la ira. Tienes que inhalar, y… —Aang se calló cuando una llamarada salió disparada hacia él. La esquivó, fiel a su costumbre.

Sokka había empezado a carcajearse y Suki se había volteado. Definitivamente, ella era una persona muy cortés a la hora de burlarse. Ty Lee trataba de calmar los ánimos, pero sólo lograba exasperar más a Zuko.

Al fin, Katara, hastiada de que Zuko intentara rostizar a su novio, hizo un látigo de agua, tomó su pie y lo lanzó al mar, empapándolo y provocando las risas de los demás, excepto de Aang, quien trató de ayudarlo.

Zuko abrió la boca para gritarle, pero decidió callarse. No quería hacer enojar ni al Avatar ni a su novia que, enojada, era mucho peor que sus más cercanos antecesores y su hermana juntos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me divirtió mucho. Saqué lo del amorcito y el ugui del manga que sacaron de Avatar no hace mucho (es Kataang, y ¡amo los gráficos!), se llama La Promesa y ¡me encanta! (Esto no es spam, esto no es spam, pero los que no se la hayan leído deben hacerlo).

Si les gustó, coméntenme (y de paso respóndanme lo del comienzo) y hagan feliz a mi word y a mi gato (?)

Si no, por allí debe haber un fusil, cójanlo y dispárenme en el hígado (?)

Matta~ne! Hinayo


	4. Leyendas antiguas

¡Hola! He vuelto con otro drabb, tenía un poco olvidado el fanfiction por razones que me desagradan, perdón.

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

**Leyendas antiguas**

_By: Hinayo-sempai_

Parejas: Kataang, Maiko

Resumen: Zuko le sonrió con amor y se tomó su té entre toses y maldiciones. Odiaba estar enfermo, se sentía como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado.

Disclaimer: ¿Por qué no me puedes pertenecer, Avatar?

* * *

Zuko avivó el fuego de la lumbre, temblando como gelatina. Gruñó por entre los dientes y Mai le puso una gruesa manta encima por sobre los hombros. Le acarició el brazo, tratando de infundirle calor, y siguió escuchando la historia de "miedo" de Sokka. A pesar de estar resfriado, Zuko se negaba a permanecer sentado dentro de su habitación en el Palacio, aburriéndose como una ostra, mientras que Aang, Katara, Sokka y Suki disfrutaban de su última noche en la Nación del Fuego.

Toph se estaba limpiando los oídos, bostezando del aburrimiento. El fuerte de Sokka no era precisamente contar historias.

—Y entonces, el fantasma le partió la cara a la pobre niña y ésta terminó condenada a vagar por el mundo por… —dijo Sokka, tratando infructuosamente de sonar tétrico y gesticulando exageradamente.

Lo interrumpió Aang, un poco contrariado.

—Discúlpame, Sokka, pero los espíritus no pueden manifestarse en el mundo material, así que no pudo haberle partido nada a la niña… —comentó, mirándolo un poco ceñudo. No le gustaba que hablaran de los espíritus sin tener la menor idea al respecto.

—¡Vamos, Aang! ¡Es una historia de miedo, se supone que debe ser estúpidamente aterradora! —se quejó Sokka.

—Aang tiene razón, Sokka. Tu historia no tiene sentido —dijo Katara maliciosamente, recostándose contra Aang y disfrutando del frío de la noche. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se acurrucó contra su pecho, feliz. La noche era fría, ya que estaban acercándose al invierno.

—Ya sabía yo que tanto _ugui_ terminaría por volverte más aguafiestas…—murmuró Sokka, malhumorado. Suki rio entre dientes y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

Aang, Katara y Sokka decidieron pasar esa noche junto a Zuko como en los viejos tiempos, donde eran prácticamente nómades huyendo de la Nación del Fuego. La opulencia del Palacio Real había quedado relegada a un simple recuerdo y Mai, a pesar de no haber estado con ellos, estaba allí para cuidar a su esposo, que no paraba de estornudar y toser fuertemente.

Katara frunció el ceño y se levantó dispuesta a gritarle a su hermano, pero Aang la cogió por una muñeca y la obligó a permanecer sentada. Katara lo observó, malhumorada. Él, sólo con mirarla, le hizo saber que no tenía por qué importarle lo que dijera Sokka acerca del ugui de su relación, sólo tenía que concernirles a ellos dos.

Katara se volvió a sentar, ceñuda y lanzándole dagas a su hermano con la mirada. Estaba cansada de que no pudiera estar con Aang porque su hermano dijera ugui cada vez que los veía juntos. Le daban ganas de lanzarlo al frío océano del Polo Sur.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién contará la siguiente historia? —preguntó Toph, un poco aburrida porque nadie le hiciera estremecer el espinazo de pavor. Al ver que nadie decía nada, gritó —¡No sean nenas! ¡Tengan las agallas de hacerme temblar del miedo! ¡Así como Zuko, mírenlo! ¡Parece como si tuviera un cubito de hielo en la espalda!

Zuko frunció más el ceño. Un fuerte dolor le taladraba el cráneo, haciéndolo enojar.

—Toph, no hay necesidad de gritar… —dijo Aang, mirando preocupado a Zuko. Lucía realmente mal. Katara le había dado unas infusiones especiales y lo había librado de los dolores febriles con agua control. Pero contra un resfriado sólo restaba esperar.

—Vamos, Aang, si quieres cuenta algo tú. Así sea del mundo de los espíritus, algo espeluznante. —dijo Suki, acurrucándose contra Sokka.

—Sí, Pies Ligeros, cuéntanos algo de los espíritus. ¿Qué tal de Koh el roba rostros? —dijo Toph, recostándose sobre un tronco y jugando con su brazalete de meteorito.

Aang se estremeció de sólo recordarlo. Ni en sus sueños hablaría de él, escupía bilis de sólo pensar en él y en su cuerpo de… bicho.

—Nunca, ni por toda todas las tartas de natilla de huevo del mundo hablaré de Koh o de algún espíritu como él. —dijo Aang enseguida, siendo bastante contundente al mencionar su postre favorito.

Zuko, ya harto de su dolor de cabeza, decidió hablar para ver si todos se callaban y le daban un minuto de silencio.

—Yo tengo una historia —"y voy a hablar, así que cállense de una puta vez", pensó, abrigándose más con sus mantas.

Todos pestañearon, extrañados. Zuko no era de los que les gustaran esas cosas, es más, en una ocasión dijo que eso era estúpido.

—Pues adelante —dijo Sokka, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Está bien. Ésta es una leyenda de la Nación del Fuego, no sé si haya sido cierta, pero igualmente todos aquí la conocemos. —Mai lo miró de reojo y supo a qué historia se refería.

"Hace miles de años, antes de que existiera la Nación como tal o siquiera el control de elementos, existió una princesa. Esa princesa era hermosa, fina y elegante, como todas las princesas de su época. Pero sin embargo, tenía una gran obsesión: la comida. Ella había probado todos los platos del mundo. Desde los más picantes hasta los más excéntricos, todos. Sus padres se lo patrocinaban todo, gustosos de que su hija tuviera tan buena salud. Pero a medida que fue creciendo, sus gustos culinarios se hicieron cada vez más insalubres, llegando casi a rozar el asco. La princesa no hacía caso de las miradas de sus súbditos cuando se paseaba por el pueblo o el castillo, ella siempre esperaba ansiosa la hora de la comida. Sus pedidos eran asquerosos, obligaba al cocinero a preparar cosas que nunca se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza a alguien y que, además, sabían horroroso.

"Cuando la princesa cumplió dieciséis años y se anunció su adultez ante el pueblo, sus padres murieron en el banquete, intoxicados por la horripilante comida que la princesa había ordenado servir. A ella no le importó, estaba tan concentrada en acabarse todos sus platillos que la muerte de sus padres pasó a último plano. Siguió comiendo su banquete de cumpleaños, dejando los inertes cuerpos de sus padres pudrirse en la misma mesa donde estaba comiendo. Nadie acudió para ayudar al rey, todos los esclavos tenían expresamente prohibido entrar al comedor a menos que trajeran comida para la princesa consigo. Poco a poco, a la princesa se le fueron acabando las ideas para sus platillos, lo cual la estaba volviendo loca. Su opsomanía era cada vez peor.

"Un día, el cocinero real le pidió vacaciones, cansado de tanto trabajo. La princesa, hermosa como siempre, y con una macabra mirada en su rostro, lo mandó a matar, diciendo que ya no se encontraban buenos cocineros en esos días. Ella, por supuesto, encontró otro, pero éste no la satisfizo y terminó por matarlo también. Con una loca idea en la cabeza, se le ocurrió ordenar a una sirvienta a que le prepara un guiso con los restos del cocinero. La mujer, aunque reacia, lo hizo, porque no quería hacer enojar a su loca princesa. La princesa comió el guiso, feliz de poder tener más comida. Sin embargo, al quedarse sin nada, y no haber más comida en todo el reino que la perteneciente a los aldeanos, decidió empezar a comerse los platos sobre los que le servían la comida. Insatisfecha, miró los putrefactos cuerpos de sus padres, se acercó a ellos y empezó a mordisquearlos, hambrienta.

"Luego de varios años, la princesa ya había devorado a todos sus sirvientes. Mucha gente del reino había huido, temiendo ser víctimas de ella. No había nadie más en el castillo aparte de ella. Nadie. Todos habían sido devorados por ella. Pero tenía hambre, y no había nadie que le preparara la cena. Sentada en su larga mesa, llena de restos podridos, la princesa estaba muriendo del hambre. Mientras se quejaba, miró como por accidente su pálida y delgada mano. Sonrió afablemente y murmuró que su sueño se haría realidad: ella conocería todos los platillos del mundo, pero nadie conocería el sabor de ella. Al fin, entre repugnantes murmullos y mucha babaza, la princesa terminó por probar su propia carne, matándose en el proceso.

"Al enterarse los aldeanos de que la epicúrea princesa había muerto, volvieron todos al reino, felices de poder disfrutar del buen arroz que se producía allí, y sin miedo a ser devorados. Pero sin embargo, se cuenta que el espíritu de la princesa habita en el reino, vagando como una hambrienta alma en pena, buscando a los niños que no se comen su comida para llevárselos por la noche, junto con sus platos, para devorarlos y así poder saciar su infinita hambre".

Zuko tosió y Mai le ofreció té caliente mezclado con infusión de limón, para aliviar los síntomas de la gripe.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que te pondrás como nuevo cuando menos te lo esperes. —le dijo al oído, con voz dulce. Zuko le sonrió con amor y se tomó su té entre toses y maldiciones. Odiaba estar enfermo, se sentía como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado.

Todos los miraron como si estuvieran locos. ¿Zuko había contado una de las historias más espeluznantes que habían escuchado nunca y se encontraba hablando con su esposa como si nada?

Suki estaba verde de las náuseas y Sokka se estaba escondiendo tras ella, espantado. Zuko tenía un don especial para crear ambientes crípticos y terroríficos. Incluso a Aang le había asustado aquella historia, de lo asquerosa que era. Juraría tener arcadas aún. Katara atónita, con un pequeño tic en su ojo, tapándose la boca con su mano derecha. Miró a Aang con desesperación y éste le sonrió nervioso.

—Te aseguro que los monjes considerarían ese tipo de historias como un delito, la muerte por intoxicación no es nada buena. —le dijo en voz suave, a sabiendas de que si alzaba más el tono terminaría devolviendo su cena o algo peor.

Toph silbó y luego se echó a reír con sadismo. Por dentro estaba que vomitaba, pero por fuera tenía que hacer valer su reputación de mujer dura y medio-psicótica.

—Suena divertido. —dijo, llamando la atención de todos.

Zuko bufó y Mai sonrió a Toph. Desde que se había casado, se había vuelto una mujer extremadamente feliz y, además de deshacerse de sus dos moños a los lados, sus hábitos y comportamiento habían devenido en unos mucho más elegantes y comprensivos.

Zuko al parecer también era mágico con las mujeres.

—Sí, bueno, no es la única. Hay centenares de historias así en el país, todo depende del lugar y los habitantes. —explicó, acariciando la espalda de Zuko.

—Sí, cada cual es más absurda que otra, pero hay otras divertidas. Creo que principalmente se debe a la desobediencia civil en épocas antiguas, antes de la monarquía esto era prácticamente un matadero humano. —continuó Zuko, con la voz ronca y sorbiéndose los mocos con pesadez. El dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes los "llamitas"? ¡¿Están locos?! —gritó Sokka, dándose una bendición y dejándose al amparo de cualquier espíritu benévolo que estuviera transitando por ahí.

—No jodas, Sokka, y no grites. Si no, te rostizo. —advirtió Zuko con mala cara, abriendo la mano y formando una gran llama en su palma. El sureño palideció y se sentó al lado de Suki, mirándolo con pánico.

—Estos cuentos de miedo, más bien parecen vomitivos de la Tribu Agua del Norte. —murmuró Katara, un poco turbada. Aang le cedió la razón.

—Recuérdame no volver a dejar a Zuko contar historias mientras está resfriado, terminaremos como Bumi—musitó Aang a su oído, haciéndola reír ligeramente. Era un poco irónico que precisamente él sacara a aquel rey a colación, pero no le importó.

—Está bien. La próxima vez dices algo tú. —respondió ella, acercándose a él para besarlo.

Sokka hizo un gesto de fastidio y Toph se metió un dedo a la boca, a sabiendas de lo que estaban haciendo. Suki susurró lo lindos que se veían, lo que provocó más arcadas a su esposo.

Mai ofreció más infusión a Zuko, quien tembló y se arrebujó entre las mantas.

El viento sopló con más fuerza y una figura etérea se desdibujó entre el bambú del Jardín Real. Se acercó a Zuko como pólvora, sumergió dos dedos en su té y se los llevó a la boca.

—Le falta sal —murmuró la princesa opsomaníaca, que en su delirio por la comida creía poder saborear los alimentos humanos.

* * *

Este drabb es más un OneShot que un drabble, jeje.

La historia de la princesa comelona se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando la Saga Devil Sins de VOCALOID, específicamente la canción Banika Conchita de MEIKO. Yo sólo tomé parte de la trama, le agregué unos detalles y la ambienté de forma diferente. Todos los derechos por la historia a Yamaha.

¿Me dejan reviews? ¡Mi gato (?) y yo queremos, incluyendo a mi Word! ¿Qué les pareció el OS, les gustó o me quieren obligar a tomar cianuro? Todo me lo pueden comunicar en un comentario.

Gracias por leer.

Matta~ne! Hinayo


End file.
